


Bad luck turns out to be good luck

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Draco Malfoy-centric, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Draco and Harry get trapped alone when there is a snowstorm. Neither of them end up having their wands and they both think it is the others fault.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Quarantine Writing Fun





	Bad luck turns out to be good luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Draco never imagined how wrong his day would go, he was supposed to be at Hogwarts alone for the Christmas break. He had been bested in a duel, was freezing cold and had been accused of stealing an item. He denied it but it was true. Worst of all he was currently stuck with Potter of all people. In fact, he was the person who he would least likely be stuck with. He would rather have been stuck with the know-it-all or even Neville and they were not on the best of terms at all. Anything would be better than this torture. They were both trapped together and could not escape. There was an emptiness surrounding them as they tried to leave as much space between each other as possible. It was a small space so they could see each other at all times, each expecting an attack to come, whether verbal or physical. 

\--------  
Several hours earlier Draco was deep into a book which focused on transfiguration. Draco threw himself into his studies when he came back after the debacle of what caused the destruction of Hogwarts. He found it kept his mind focused on something other than his family, his friends or his alignment. When he was satisfied with his work he put his quill down and pushed his chair back from his desk. The only furniture in his room was the desk, a small single bed and a magically enhanced wardrobe which could hold an infinite amount of stuff due to a charm placed upon it. There were many keepsakes in there. 

A chill had started to form in the air which had Draco wanting to find an extra layer to put on so he rummaged through his wardrobe only to find that what he wanted was in between a few other items. He tried taking it out gently but it would not budge so he yanked hard on it. What he wanted ended up in his hand but a few other items came crashing down including one which rolled underneath his desk. "For Merlins sake" Draco said angrily as he reached under his desk to pick up the offending object. Neville's remembrall and it was glowing red. 

Draco paused for a few moments before dropping it onto his table, hastily putting on his jumper and speed walking out the door. Even though the Malfoy name was about as sullied as it could get he was not going to sully it further by being seen running.

When Draco arrived at his destination all of the 8th years had already arrived. His eyed landed on Neville, Ronald and Hermione before they found Potter. He had saved his life which puzzled him. They were enemies, Draco would never forget the time in the bathroom where he almost died because of him. Draco had not even cast a curse like that on anyone. Students could choose whether or not to come back to Hogwarts to redo their final year, most did not choose this option and those who did had to help magically restore the castle to its former glory. Draco was the only Slytherin who returned, the only good thing to come of that was him having his own room. Soon he would not just have the room to himself but the caste too. It had taken a few months but it had been done before Christmas break. The 8th years had all been asked to meet here to celebrate the rebuilding and completion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other years were welcome to join if they wanted to. 

They were stood around waiting for Professor McGonagall to turn up unveil the last section. The Entrance Hall felt massive compared to the number of people in it. Draco was stood off to the side avoiding the main throng of people. He still did not feel entirely welcome. The doors opened then and Professor McGonagall strode through like she owned the place. She was as close to owning it as possible being the Headmistress. A cold breeze washed over him them causing him to shiver and more than a few stray snowflakes landed on the floor and were blown in. McGonagall quickly waved her wand above her head and the doors shut with a bang causing another whoosh of air. He felt something cold on his face and his hand immediately swiped at it. Snow. One flake had landed on his cheek.

“I am glad you are all here, I will waste no further time” McGonagall said in that Scottish brogue of hers and somehow seemed to command the whole rooms attention. “I would like to thank you all for your time and effort. The school is now back to its former glory.” She swished her wand and several names appeared on the wall next to her, they kept changing every few seconds. The headmistress continued “This is the final piece, a plaque dedicated to all the fallen, could we all observe a minutes silence for them”.  
A minute later there was a far more sombre mood in the room. The parting words of the Headmistress were “Look after yourselves this Christmas break and there is a terrible snowstorm brewing outside so be careful and if you want to apparate away I implore you get off the grounds to do that as soon as possible”. There was a flurry of movement as most people had already prepared to leave. Soon there was only himself and Potter and he was not heading to the exit. This made him curious and he had nothing better to do so he followed him.  
\--------  
This is what had resulted in his current situation, being stuck in the Shrieking Shack with Potter with no way to leave. McGonagall was not lying about the snowstorm. They had only left the cast a couple of hours after everyone else but it was just impossible to get off the grounds. Instead Potter had pushed him into a secret passageway. Draco had hoped it would go back to the castle but they had turned up at the most run down place ever. He would not have been caught dead in here otherwise but he had no choice.  
The silence had gone on too long and both occupants of the shrieking shack were starting to get very cold. Draco could take it no longer and let out an exasperated “This is all your fault Potter” which cause Harry to become far more alert. 

“How did you come to that conclusion Malfoy? As I recall it was you who started following me.” 

“If you had just left with everyone else we would not be in this mess!” came Malfoys haughty reply. 

“If you hadn’t have followed me none of this would have happened” Harry spoke his tone becoming more confrontational. The atmosphere in the room seemed to be growing colder by the minute. He took a step closer to other occupant of the room. Harry continued whilst taking another step closer “It’s not my fault I could disarm you with a flick of my wand, you should know better than to let your guard down”.

By now they had crossed the room to each other and had lost focus on anything but each other. Draco could was looking into his nemeses’ eyes and he found something he likes which shocked him. “Well, don’t blame me for tackling you to the ground for that” Draco said more softly than he meant to. 

Harry finally lost his cool then “That was the cause of this! You made us lose both our wands in the fucking snowstorm”. This was so unexpected that Draco went silent. He only had one thought on his mind as he crashed his lips to Harry’s. They were soft and pliable. At first they didn’t move but then Harry responded to him. He was kissing him back. Harry was kissing him. That was the last thought he had before Draco tackled him to the ground for the second time that day but this was for a much better and more entertaining purpose. They were warm that night.


End file.
